Der Vergangenheits Zukunfts wird Gegenwart
by Sarikali
Summary: Snapes Leben nachdem Tod von Voldemort liegt in Scherben und er lebt nur noch in der Vergangenheit. Wer wird ihm helfen die Scherbn wieder zu ordnen und ihn in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen? Wird er dann aus seinen Fehlern aus der Vergangenheit lernen
1. Default Chapter

**Der Vergangenheits Zukunfts wird Gegenwart **

Prolog

Rückblick aus Snapes sicht

_8 Jahre waren seit der Vernichtung von Voldemort vergangen und seitdem verschwinden von Harry Potter. Dies war Ende des sechsten Schuljahres von Potter passiert, als Voldemort mit seinen Todessern, Dementoren, Trollen und einigen Riesen Hogwarts völlig unerwartet Angriff. _

_Die Mitglieder des Orden waren schnell da mit Unterstützung des Ministeriums, allerdings war die Unterstützung freiwillig und nicht von Fudge geschickt worden._

_Es war eine der größten Schlachten seit Voldemort aufgetaucht war. Niemand weiß bis heute woher plötzlich die Drachen herkamen, die Vampire oder die anderen verhüllten Personen, doch durch diese hatten wir eine Chance die Schlacht zu gewinnen. Die Drachen kümmerten sich um die Riesen und die Fremden um die Dementoren. So konnten wir uns auf die Todesser und Trolle konzentrieren. Allerdings war Voldemort noch für eine Überraschung gut, er hatte Banshees, Todesfeen und Veelas auf seiner Seite. _

_Doch Potter war mit der erste, der gegen diese anging und sich bis zu Voldemort durchkämpfte. Beide sahen sich an. _

„_Bist du gekommen um freiwillig zu sterben Jung, was du seit sechzehn Jahren schon seit solltest!"höhnte Voldemort. Doch da hatte ihm Potter schon ein Messer in die Schulter gerammt und sprang zurück._

„_Der einzige der heute von uns beiden stirbt bist du!"meinte er nur. _

„_Das werden wir ja noch sehen!"grinste Voldemort fies._

„_Na Tom zitterst du schon vor Angst!"verhöhnte ihn jetzt Potter._

_Was dann geschah weiß niemand, denn ein Drache hatte mit einem Flammeninferno die Sicht auf die beiden versperrt und als alle wieder was sehen konnten, waren beide weg. Niemand wusste wo sie hin waren. Die Todesser besiegten wir und schafften es fast alle Überlebenden von Ihnen gefangen zu nehmen. Die Drachen, Vampire und den anderen Fremden verschwanden so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren. _

_Dumbeldore schickte ein Team los, um Potter zu finden. Er führte es selber an und ich war dabei. Tage vergingen bis wir im verbotenem Wald die Leiche Voldemorts fanden, in seinem Körper steckten mehrere Messer und eine Nadel hinten in seinem Nacken, er lag in der Blutlache. Von seinem Zauberstab war nur noch die Phönixfeder übrig, doch von Potter fehlte jede Spur, seinen Zauberstab fanden wir etwas weiter weg von Voldemorts Leiche, doch mehr nicht. _

_Viele bekamen von Fudge Orden überreicht und viele Todesser wurden verurteilt. Bei der schlacht starben auf beiden Seiten genug, vom Orden ebenso, darunter Percy Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, Mundungus Fletcher und einige andere. Selbst unter den Schülern hatten wir Verluste wie Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Goyle, Dennis Creevey und noch weitere. Wo die Eltern heute noch trauern. Selbst ich wollte nie, dass Kinder in so was mit hineingezogen werden. _

_Niemand weiß ob Potter noch lebt, doch viele denken er starb. Ich gehöre auch zu denjenigen. Selbst die Weasleys und Dumbeldore glauben inzwischen das Potter tot ist. _

_Seine Freunde machten alle ihren Abschluss. Granger war zwar mit Weasley zusammen, doch gingen beide nach der Schule getrennte Wege. Miss Granger wollte Kinderärztin werden und Weasley Quidditchspieler. Seine jüngere Schwester Ginny Weasley hat eine Lehre als Medi-Hexe angefangen. Longbottom hat es wirklich geschafft den Abschluss zu machen und wollte irgendwas mir Kräuter studieren. Hagrid kam mit dieser französischen Halbriesin zusammen. Lupin hat es irgendwie geschafft Black zu überreden der Verlobung zuzustimmen und ihre Beziehung ihren Freunden zu gestehen. Wer weiß schon wie er das geschafft hat. _

_2 Jahre nach Voldemorts Ende wurde ich in Hogwarts entlassen und aus England verbannt, da ich ja ein Anhänger von Voldemort gewesen bin, den niemand mehr in England haben wollte. Selbst den Mann den ich als Freund und sogar etwas als einen Vaterersatz bezeichnete unternahm nichts dagegen. Nein Albus Dumbeldore dem einzigen Menschen den ich je vertraut habe ließ mich fallen. _

_Seitdem ziehe ich durch die Welt, da ich in Europa nicht willkommen war, ging ich nach Amerika und versuche mich über Wasser zu halten. Da meine finanziellen Mittel schon immer begrenzt waren. Ich hatte nie etwas von dem Familiengeld meiner Eltern geerbt oder auch nur etwas gesehen, dieses lag immer noch bei Gringotts in Verwahrung und würde es auch bleiben. Meine Eltern hatten nie viel von mir gehalten und dies mir regelmäßig gezeigt. _

_Im Moment bin ich in Los Angeles und versuche hier endlich einen festen Job zu finden. In Europa war ich als Zaubertränkemeister bekannt und geachtet gewesen, bevor Voldemort starb und ich überall als Todesser abgestempelt worden bin. Doch hier in Amerika war ich völlig unbekannt und niemand glaubte so recht an meine Fähigkeiten._

Rückblick ende aus Snapes sicht


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1 – In Los Angeles begegnest du deinem Schicksal **

Snape wohnte jetzt in einen der Gegenden wo die Mieten nicht so hoch waren für Appartements, da er nicht viel Geld hatte. Nur das was er in Hogwarts verdiente und als Zaubertränkemeister noch dazu. Auch von Voldemort hatte Geld bekommen für Forschungen, doch trotzdem musste er sich dieses Geld schon immer einteilen. Oft bezahlte Dumbeldore ihm die teueren Tränkezutaten, Bücher oder was er brauchte. Doch jetzt musste er sich alles selber kaufen.

Er wohnte im sechsten Stock im Appartement Nr. 38. In diesen Stockwerk waren ansonsten nur noch zwei andere Appartements vermietet. An einem stand jedoch nur ein Name an der Klingel, bei dem anderen mit der Nr. 32 nicht.

Die Appartements waren voll eingerichtet mit Möbeln. Es gab einen kleinen Flur, mit einer Abstellkammer und Kleiderschrank, dann ging es ins Wohnzimmer, von dort nach rechts in die Küche und auf dem Balkon und links ins Schlafzimmer und ins Bad. Snape hatte sogar kochen lernen müssen, da er hier keinen Hauself beschäftigen konnte mitten unter den Muggeln. Er lebte jetzt wieso eher wie ein Muggel, als wie ein reinblütiger Zauberer.

Es war an einem Montag als Snape vom einkaufen zurückkam und den Eingang des Hauses betrat in dem er wohnte, als ein kleines Mädchen hinfiel. Diese war nicht älter als fünf Jahre und hatte lange schwarze lockige Haare. Sie stand jedoch wieder auf und klopfte sich den Dreck ab, dann sah sie allerdings dass ihr rechtes Knie blutete. Snape der das sah, zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und gab es ihr.

„Hier drück das auf die Wunde, damit diese langsam aufhört zu bluten!"sagte er freundlich zu ihr. Sie schaute ihn zum ersten Mal an und er sah ihre leuchtenden Augen. Was ihn jedoch erstaunte, die kleine hatte zwei unterschiedliche Augenfarben, das linke war blau wie der Himmel und das rechte war grün wie der Todesfluch. Das Taschentuch nahm sie lächelnd an und drückte es auf ihre Wunde.

„Wohnst du hier?"fragte Snape die kleine etwas besorgt.

„Ja im sechsten Stock!"antwortete sie freundlich. Ihre Stimme war angenehm und hell.

„So ein Zufall ich auch!"meinte er und drückte im Fahrstuhl auf die Zahl 6.

Er hasste diese Erfindung der Muggel, deren Technik hatte er wieso schon immer gehasst, doch auf die Treppen hatte er keine Lust und musste sich so immer wieder in diesen Fahrstuhl begeben. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass die kleine sich ein Pflaster aus ihrem Rucksack geholt und auf die Wunde geklebt hatte. Auch schien sie der Schmerz oder das Blut nicht im Geringsten zu stören, wie es sonst für Kinder in diesem Alter üblich ist.

Sie summte fröhlich etwas vor sich hin, bis der Fahrstuhl hielt. Beide stiegen aus und liefen den Gang lang. Sie blieb vor dem Appartement mit der Nr. 32 stehen und dreht sich zu ihm um.

„Danke für das Taschentuch und ihre Hilfe!"sagte sie und verbeugte sich kurz, dann zog sie den Wohnungsschlüssel aus ihrer Jackentasche und schloss die Tür auf.

„Gern geschehen, pass aber in Zukunft etwas mehr auf wo du hinläufst!" riet er ihr.

„Das passiert mir öfters, ich ziehe den Ärger oft genug magisch an!"meinte sie und grinste ich an.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?"fragte Snape sie.

„Ich heiße Serena!"

„Ich heiße Severus!"sagte Snape.

„Danke für deine Hilfe Severus!"dann schloss sie die Tür. Snape musste lächeln, dieses kleine Mädchen gefiel ihm und doch erinnerte sie ihn stark an jemanden, doch wusste nicht an wen. Dann ging er in weiter und schloss sein Appartement auf.

Kurz nachdem er in seiner Wohnung verschwunden war, stieg jemand aus dem Fahrstuhl es war ein junger Mann mit schwarzen langen Haaren und er dieser trug eine Einkauftüte. Dieser schloss die Tür von Nr. 32 af und ging rein.

„Serena ich bin da!"rief er und stellte die Einkäufe in der Küche ab, als ein schwarzhaariger Wirbelwind ihn regelrecht umfegte.

„Papa da bist du ja, was hast du mir mitgebracht? Wo warst du so lange?" ratterte sie gleich ihre Fragen los. Ihr Vater stoppte sie, in dem er sie auf den Arm nahm.

„Ich war arbeiten, dann einkaufen und jetzt bin ich völlig erledigt. Doch ich habe dir was mitgebracht und es wird dir garantiert gefallen!" sagte er lächelnd und seine Tochter bekam große Augen. Er griff nach einer tüte und gab diese seiner Tochter. Serena nahm diese entgegen und begann fröhlich diese auszupacken, darin war ein neuer Zeichenblock, zwei Bücher, eine neue Mütze für sie, ein Plüschschlange für ihre Sammlung und ein kurzer dünner Stock. Als sie diesen nahm sprühte dieser grünliche Funken und sie strahlte ihren Vater an.

„Das ist dein alter Zauberstab?"fragte sie ihren Vater.

„Was von ihm übrig ist und der Rest ist der deiner Mutter!"erklärte er seiner überglücklichen Tochter, die ich jetzt fast wieder umgeschmissen hätte vor Freude über ihren ersten Zauberstab. Obwohl sie ihn nicht unbedingt brauchte, da sie ein großes Talent in Handmagie war und schon viele Zauber konnte ohne Zauberstab. Doch Serena wusste auch, warum jeder Zauberer oder hexe in dieser Zeit einen brauchte.

„Danke Papa, du bist der beste!"sagte sie immer noch strahlend.

„Woher hast du die Wunde an deinem Knie?"fragte ihr Vater jetzt, der das Pflaster erst jetzt gesehen hatte, etwas besorgt.

„Bin unten am Fahrstuhl mal wieder über diese etwas hervorstehende Fliese gestolpert. Doch ein Mann der hier ebenfalls wohnt, hat mir geholfen!"erklärte sie ihrem Vater.

„Du stolperst doch mindestens einmal im Monat über diese Fliese!" meinte ihr Vater darauf nur, da er das schon kannte. Die Hausverwaltung jedoch reparierte diese Fliese nicht, obwohl auch schon andere darüber gestolpert waren.

„Das tue ich nicht mehr, wenn wir endlich umziehen!"erwiderte sie etwas sarkastisch. Die Schlagfertigkeit und diese etwas sarkastische Seite hatte Serena von ihrem Vater geerbt, ebenso den Sturkopf. Ihre Mutter war kurz nach ihrer Geburt gestorben, da sie an einer selbst für Zauberer unheilbaren Krankheit litt, seitdem hatte sie nur ihren Vater, ihre Tante und einige andere. Doch das störte sie nicht.

„Ist ja gut Sera, ich hab verstanden. Wir ziehen bis Ende des Jahres in unser Haus um und dann kannst du dir eine andere Stelle dort suchen, worüber du immer fallen kannst!"er streichelte ihren Kopf und begann dann die Einkäufe einzuräumen.

„Ich hab diese und nächste Woche übrigens Urlaub Sera, das heißt nur du und ich zwei Wochen lang!"sagte er und schon jubelte ein fröhliches Mädchen durch die gesamte Wohnung. Denn es kam nicht oft vor, dass ihr Vater als Teamchef beim CSI Los Angeles frei oder Urlaub hatte.

Sein Team arbeitete sowohl für Muggel als auch für das amerikanische Zauberministerium an Fällen. Ihr Vater hatte sogar mit seinem Team, was nur aus Zauberern und Hexen bestand sogar spezielle Methoden entwickelt, um Todesfälle oder verbrechen aufzuklären, die durch Zauberer begangen worden sind. Dazu ermittelten sie die Signatur des Zauberers oder der Hexe, was im Grunde wie ein normaler Fingerabdruck war, außerdem konnten sie noch die Zusammensetzung des Zauberstabs herausfinden und so grenzten sie die verdächtigen schnell ein.

Der Minister war sehr begeistert darüber gewesen und nutzte diese Techniken bereits auch im Ministerium selbst. Ihr Vater hatte dafür sogar einen Orden des Merlin bekommen, soviel sie wusste. Dafür war sie stolz auf ihren Vater, was sie wieso immer war.

„Was machen wir denn alles?"fragte sie gespannt.

„Surfen, Einkaufen, deine Tante im Aquarium und AquaLand besuchen und auf was du sonst noch Lust hast!"zählte ihr Vater auf.

„Super! Können wir dann auch wieder etwas trainieren und das Viertel de Zauberer besuchen? Außerdem möchte ich ins Kino gehen, Rollschuh fahren, Airbrush spielen!"bettelte sie.

„Okay können wir alles machen!"ergab sich ihr Vater. „Aber nur wenn du brav bist!"

„Ich bin immer brav. Ich bin das bravste Kind auf der ganzen weiten Welt!" schmollte sie jetzt gespielt. Ihr Vater schnappte sie sich und drehte sich mit ihr durch die Wohnung.

Dann aßen beide zu Abend. Serena schaute anschließend noch etwas fern, wobei sie gleichzeitig auch was mit ihrem neuen Zeichenblock zeichnete. Ihr Vater las in einem Buch. Eine weiße ältere Eule saß auf ihrer Sitzstange und lies sich von nicht stören. In Serenas Zimmer gähnte gerade eine Schlange müde in ihrem Terrarium (A/N: Schlangen können meiner Meinung nach nicht gähnen, aber diese tut es eben). Auch im Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters stand ein Terrarium mit einer wunderschönen Schlange drin, die ebenfalls zusammengerollt schlief.

Die Wohnung selbst war hell eingerichtet. Die Wände waren entweder weiß oder hellblau. Die Möbel hatten alle einen hellen Ton.

Wenn man die Küche betrat kam zuerst ein Tisch mit drei Stühlen, daneben eine größere Arbeitsfläche mit Schubfächern und Abstellmöglichkeiten darunter. Dann war da ein Kühlschrank mit hellblauer Tür, dann eine Spülmaschine und Waschbecken, dann Schränke für alles Mögliche und der Herd mit offen. Eine Mikrowelle gab es auch. Alles in der Küche war hellblau, braun oder weiß gehalten.

Serenas Zimmer war ebenfalls hellblau. Sie hatte ein normales Bett mit zwei großen Schubladen darunter, um dort Sachen zu verstauen. Ihr Bett war dunkelblau und ihr Teppich passte zur Tapete. Einen großen Kleiderschrank hatte sie, zwei volle Bücherregale, einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, ihr Terrarium mit ihrer Schlange und weitere Schränke für ihre Stofftiersammlung und anderes. Die Zimmerdecke hatte ihr Vater verzaubert und sah es jede Nacht aus, als ob sie unter freien Himmel schlief und die Sterne ansah.

Das Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters hatte ein Doppelbett wo vor zwei Jahren mal ein Wasserbett gestanden hatte, doch irgendwann war ihm das Wasserbett zu unbequem geworden. Die Zimmerwände waren weiß und das Bett war in braun gehalten mit hellblauer Bettwäsche. Neben der Tür gab es einen kleinen Begehbaren Kleiderschrank, wie bei Serena, beide waren magisch vergrößert worden. Dann drei Schränke voll von Büchern, Fotoalben, Figuren und einigen anderen. Sein Terrarium stand neben dem Fenster, so dass zwar Sonne darauf schien, doch das Glas nicht zu heiß wurde. Der Teppich war graublau.

Im Wohnzimmer stand eine große Couch, die blau war und ein Sessel. Einen Arbeitsplatz gab es hier mit einem Computer und Laptop. Der Fernseher stand in der Regalwand die in etwas dunkleren braun gehalten war. Einen CD-Anlage, Video- und DVD-Rekorder gab es auch. Wie eine größere CD Sammlung. Auch hier gab es Bücher, aber eher welche von Muggeln wie Romane, Wissenschaftsbücher, Geschichtsbücher, Sachbücher und einiges andere.

Snape saß inzwischen bei einem eher kläglichen Abendbrot und war langsam am verzweifeln, da ihm sein Geld ausging. Er konnte bald die Miete nicht mehr bezahlen, wenn er keine Anstellung fand. Doch bisher hatte er nur absagen erhalten. Mit der Miete für diesen Monat war er ebenfalls schon in Verzug. Gerade als er sich in einen Sessel setzten wollte, klingelte es Sturm an der Tür, als er aufmachte stand der Vermieter dort wütend.

„Sie sind bereits zwei Wochen überfällig mit der Miete und ich will diese innerhalb der nächsten 5 Tage haben oder sie fliegen hier raus. Damit wir uns verstanden haben!"schrie er wütend und stampfte dann davon.

Serena und ihr Vater hatten das mitbekommen. Sie kannten den Vermieter und mochten ich nicht. Er schmiss ziemlich schnell einen Mieter raus, wenn dieser nicht zahlte, sogar Zwangsräumungen gingen bei ihm sehr schnell. Wer wusste schon, ob dieser Kerl sauber war. Doch sie zogen eh demnächst aus du waren diesen Idioten los. Ihm taten nur einige der anderen Vermieter leid, da musste er wohl oder übel mal einen seiner Bekannten anrufen und diesen ominösen Vermieter mal etwas durchleuchten lassen.

Snape saß jetzt völlig fertig im Sessel und ging nochmals seine Ersparnisse durch, die Miete reichte nur noch für diesen Monat und dann war auch schon Feierabend, sogar fürs Essen reichte es kaum noch aus. Er wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte. Die Unterstützung vom Ministerium hatte er immer noch nicht, obwohl er diese vor sechs Monaten beantragt hatte. Außerdem spürte er, dass er krank wurde von dem wenigen Essen und er auch schon ziemlich viel Gewicht verloren hatte.

Als er sich ins Bett legte, konnte er wegen dieser vielen Sorgen wieder eine Nacht nicht schlafen, obwohl er es nötig hatte.

Drei Tage waren inzwischen vergangen und er wusste nicht ob er bezahlen sollte oder nicht. Da er sonst kein Geld mehr hatte, obwohl dieses Appartement eines der billigsten in dieser Stadt war. Auch war die Krankheit jetzt völlig ausgebrochen, er hatte husten, schnupfen und Fieber. Es ging ihm ziemlich schlecht und seine Tränke waren ihm ausgegangen.

Er hasste und verfluchte das Leben, vor allem seins, er hatte nie einfach nur glücklich sein können oder mal Glück haben dürfen. Nein, all das war ihm immer verwehrt geblieben, nur die harten Seiten des Lebens hatte er kennen gelernt und war schon oft am Rande des Todes gewesen. Doch er wusste ihm würde jetzt keiner mehr helfen und dass er sich damit abfinden müsste irgendwo in der Gosse zu landen und dort zu sterben.

Ihm war kalt und er zitterte heftig, was am Fieber lag, was gestiegen war. So gut es ging versuchte er dieses zu senken, doch er schaffte es nicht. Zwei Tage später war er dazu viel zu sehr geschwächt. Als die Tür gewaltsam geöffnet wurde und der Vermieter mit zwei Schlägern in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand.

„Du hattest deine 5 Tage, jetzt wirst du entweder die fällige Miete bezahlen und zwar für die diesen und nächsten Monat oder meine beiden Kumpels hier werden dir eine kleine Lektion erteilen!" sagte er eiskalt und lächelte mörderisch.

Snape jedoch konnte sich durch den geschwächten Zustand kaum noch bewegen, geschweige denn reden. Der Vermieter befahl seinen zwei Schlägern ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, was diese mit Vergnügen machten. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Serena und ihr Vater etwas gehört, als sie gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen waren und sahen die Tür zum Appartement Nr. 38 offen stehen. Diese war sichtlich aufgebrochen worden. Serena hatte kurz Tränen in den Augen.

„Papa wir müssen Severus helfen, bitte er hat mir geholfen!"flehte sie ihren Vater verzweifelnd an. Dieser nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab, ebenso wie Serena es tat. Beide schlichen in die Wohnung und sahen, wie die beiden Schläger Snape verprügelten, der sich schon gar nicht mehr währte. Ihr Vater schleuderte die Schläger mit einem starken Schleuderfluch an die Wand, durch Handmagie, da sonst das Ministerium innerhalb von Minuten hier wäre. Serena schleuderte den Vermieter ebenso an die Wand, alle drei waren bewusstlos, so löschten sie den drei ihr Gedächtnis und wandten sich dann dem Mann zu der aus dem Boden lag.

Dieser atmete kaum noch und dann nur sehr schwer. Seine Stirn glühte vor Fieber und ihm lief Blut aus der Nase und am Mund her runter.

„Serena geh in die Wohnung und hol bitte alle Tränke die zur Heilung gut sind. Sonst stirbt er uns noch weg!"befahl ihr Vater.

„Ja, sofort!"sagte sie und rannte in die Wohnung. Ihr Vater hob Snape vorsichtig an, dessen Körper fing an zu zittern und er wollte weg.

„Bleiben sie ruhig, sie sind jetzt in Sicherheit!"redete er beruhigend auf Snape ein. Dann trug er ihn in seine Wohnung und begann damit ihn zu untersuchen.

„Serena geh bitte in seine Wohnung und suche alles zusammen was ihm gehört, bring es her. Wir lassen ihn nicht dorthin zurück und pass auf, dass diese drei Idioten nicht aufwachen und dich erwischen!"bat ihr Vater sie etwas streng. Sie nicke und ging zurück. Währenddessen zog ihr Vater Snape die Kleidung aus und sah, dass dieser völlig ausgezehrt war.

Diese beiden Schläger hatten ihm mehrere Rippen gebrochen, wie das rechte Schlüsselbein, er war unterernährt, hatte hohes Fieber, mehrere Hämatome und Prellungen. So begann er ihn zu versorgen mit den tränken die er da hatte. Denn nicht um sonst, hatte er während seines Studiums auch Zaubertränke studiert. Den Titel Zaubertränkemeister hatte er allerdings erst vor einige Zeit gemacht.

Nachdem er Snape die Tränke gegeben hatte, fing er an ihn zu reinigen und ihm einen seiner Pyjamas anzuziehen. Dann legte er ihn in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu. Serena kam kurz darauf mit seinen sahen, was wirklich nicht viel war zurück.

„Hier Dad ist alles was er hat. Außerdem habe ich einen Zauberstab, Zaubertränkebücher und einige Zutaten gefunden, er ist also auch ein Zauberer wie wir!"sagte sie.

„Du hast ihn doch vorhin beim Vornamen genannt oder?"fragte ihr Vater sie, als ihm das wieder einfiel.

„Ja, er hat gesagt er heißt Severus und da ich mit ihm ein paar Mal kurz geredet hatte, habe ich mir sorgen gemacht, als ich dich Tür sah. Wieso fragst du?"wollte sie jetzt unbedingt wissen.

„Erkläre ich dir später, geh jetzt schlafen ich kümmere mich um unseren Gast!"damit war für ihn das Thema beendet und er ging ins Schlafzimmer. Dort setzte er sich aufs Bett und legte seine Hand auf Snapes Stirn, dass Fieber war etwas gesunken, doch immer noch ziemlich hoch. Als er seine hand wegnehmen wollte, griff Snape nach dieser und wollte sie nicht loslassen, obwohl er kaum Kraft hatte. So blieb er neben Snape sitzen und hielt dessen Hand.

Es vergingen weitere 5 Tage bevor es Snape besser ging und das Fieber weg war. In diesen Tagen hatte sich Serenas Vater als Krank gemeldet, um die 5 Tage als Urlaub hinten dranzuhängen für seine Tochter.

Serena saß auf dem Bett ihres Vaters und hielt Snapes Hand, als dieser aufwachte und die Augen langsam öffnete. Er wusste nicht wo er war, bis er Serenas Gesicht sah, diese lächelte ihn an.

„Du bist endlich wieder wach Severus, wie fühlst du dich?"fragte sie und er konnte die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Schrecklich, wo bin ich hier?"fragte er noch etwas benommen und orientierungslos.

„Im Zimmer meines Vaters und in unserer Wohnung. Wir haben dich gerettet, als diese drei bösen Männer dir etwas antun wollten!" erklärte sie ihm.

„Danke!" flüsterte er, da seine Stimme immer noch nicht wiedergekommen war. Serena nickte und schaute zur Tür wo ihr Vater stand, dieser nickte er zu und sie verließ das Zimmer. Ihr Vater setzte sich zu Snape aufs Bett und fühlte dessen Stirn. Das Fieber war endgültig weg.

Snape versuchte den Mann zu erkennen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, da er noch zu schwach war und seine Augen nicht mitspielten. Er merkte dass angehoben wurde und ihm jemand ein Glas an die Lippen hielt, er trank und wurde dann wieder hingelegt.

„Warum haben sie mir geholfen?"fragte Snape leise.

„Meine Tochter wollte es so!"bekam er nur als Antwort.

„Trotzdem hätten sie es nicht tun müssen!"erwiderte Snape nur.

„Das stimmt, doch ich konnte ihr diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen!"sagte er und ging.

Snape schlief wieder ein. Am frühen Abends setzte er sich im Bett auf und sah sich um, die Schlange im Terrarium musterte ihn kurz und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Ihm ging es besser, doch er wusste nicht was er im Augenblick von dieser Situation halten sollte. Er hasste es anderen gegenüber Schwächen zu zeigen, das hatte ihm sein Vater eingebrannt fürs Leben. Bevor Voldemort ihn irgendwann als er gerade nach Hogwarts gekommen war umbrachte. Wofür Snape ihm bis heute dankbar war, denn sonst hätte er es getan. Als er zur Tür schaute, stand dort ein großer und schlanker junger Mann mit schwarzen langen Haaren und einem muskulösen Körper. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Hemd, die Socken waren ebenfalls blau.

„Unser Dornröschen ist also wach!"meinte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann stellte er sich ans Fenster. Snape wusste nicht was das sollte.

„Ich gehe, danke für ihre Hilfe!"und wollte aufstehen, als er wieder aufs Bett gedrückt wurde. Als Snape hochsah sah er in zwei grüne Augen, die ihn böse anfunkelten.

„Als ob sie weit können würden Snape!"höhnte sein gegenüber.

„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"fragte Snape jetzt überrascht.

„Das ist jetzt etwas mehr als 8 Jahre her, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe Snape!"flüsterte dieser ihm ins Ohr und hielt Snapes Arm hinter seinem Rücken.

„Potter?"

„Dieser starb vor acht Jahren!"antwortete dieser.

„Alle dachten sie wären tot!"

„Und dann dachten sie es eben, ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese zwei unterschiedlichen Leben, entweder als Hauself oder als Held. Also ließ ich Harry Potter sterben und verließ England. Mein Studium hatte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieso schon begonnen und mein Onkel hat mich dann aufgenommen. Und was machen sie hier in Los Angeles?"fragte Harry ihn.

Snape jedoch antwortete nicht und konnte Harry auch nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Sein Körper verspannte sich und er fing an zu zittern. Da spürte er wie etwas um ihn gelegt wurde und er dann an etwas ran gezogen wurde. Als er seine Augen öffnete lehnte er an Harrys Körper und in befand sich in dessen Armen. Dazu hatte Harry noch eine Decke um ihn gelegt. Snape lies plötzlich seinen Gefühlen freien lauf und weinte sich bei Harry aus, egal ob er es wollte oder nicht, er war am Ende und konnte nicht mehr.

Harry drückte Snape an sich und streichelte seinen Rücken, er konnte Snape jetzt nicht

Anschreien oder hassen. Er brauchte dringend Hilfe, denn er war völlig fertig, seelisch wie körperlich. Irgendwann schlief Snape ein, doch Harry blieb bei ihm. Serena war bei ihrer Tante und würde erst Morgen wiederkommen.

Snape wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und fand sich in den Armen von Harry. Dieser las gerade in einem Buch, während er ihn mit dem anderen Arm festhielt. Snape lief knallrot an und drehte sich weg. Harry sah von seinem Buch auf und sah das Snape knallrot angelaufen war und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und fing an zu lachen. Denn wer hat Snape je rot werden sehen, das sah wirklich göttlich aus. Kurz darauf beruhigte sich Harry wieder und sah Snape an, der ihn jetzt böse anschaute, doch kurz darauf wieder wegsah.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Wange und brachte ihn sanft dazu Harry anzusehen. Dieser schaute Snape direkt an. In seinen Augen konnte man Angst, Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung, Trauer und Einsamkeit deutlich sehen. Tränen sammelten sich bereits wieder in Snapes Augen und Harry zog ihn wieder an sich und hielt ihn fest. Dieser beruhigte sich aber ziemlich schnell wieder. Als Harry gerade etwas sagen wollte kam Serena ins Zimmer gerannt und sah die beiden Arm im Arm. Beide liefen synchron rot an und ließen sich los. Jeder von beiden rutschte auf die andere Seite es Bettes. Serena grinste fies.

„Hab ich euch beide etwa gerade bei was wichtigen gestört, das tut mir aber Leid!"meinte sie sarkastisch. Harry schmiss ein Kissen nach ihr und als sie sich duckte packte er sie.

„So, du denkst also du kommst so einfach davon. Jetzt bezahlst du dafür!" grinste Harry fies.

„Nein Dad las mich los. Ich habe es doch gar nicht so gemeint. Bitte las mich runter!"flehte Serena Harry an. Doch dieser ließ bereits im Badezimmer magisch Wasser in die Wanne und schleppte seine Tochter unterm Arm jetzt dorthin. Snape hörte kurz nur noch einen Schrei und ein lautes platsch, kurz darauf erschien Harry wieder. Wie so oft zog Snape seine Augenbraue fragend nach oben und sah Harry an.

„Hat nur bekommen was sie verdient, wenn sie so was mit mir macht!"erklärte Harry und kurz darauf kam eine klatschnasse Serena ins Schlafzimmer und schaute ihren Vater böse an. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung war sie völlig trocken und neu eingekleidet. Dann hopste sie aufs Bett und widmete ihren Vater einem Blick, der selbst Voldemort hätte Tod umfallen lassen.

„Serena Talice Aleera Sabazios hör auf mich mit diesen Blick töten zu wollen du weißt, dass es bei mir nicht funktioniert!" befahl Harry. Diese nickte und sah Snape an, der das Schauspiel sprachlos verfolgt hatte.

„Sabazios?" fragte er jetzt verwirrt.

„Ein Deckname seit Harry Potter starb. Ich heiße jetzt Ace Salazar Natahniel Sabazios!"sagte Harry und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Was ist damals genau passiert im Kampf gegen Voldemort und danach?"

„Sie meinen nachdem der Drache allen die Sicht mit einem Flammeninferno versperrt hat?"fragte Harry Snape, dieser nickte.

Rückblick

_Voldemort rannte, während Harry ihm dicht auf den Fersen war. Doch er hielt nicht an, erst als sie beide eine abgelegene und dunkle senke erreicht hatten blieb er stehen. Er drehte sich zu Harry um._

„_Du bist geradewegs in dein Verderben gerannt, hier wird dir niemand helfen, auch nicht dieser senile Greis!"höhnte Voldemort triumphierend und siegessicher. Harry stand da mit einer Hand hinter seinem Rücken und in der anderen hielt er seinen Zauberstab. Er grinste._

„_Der einzige der sich heute von der Erde verabschiedet bist du Tommyleinchen!"sagte er. _

„_Nenn mich nie wieder so!"schrie Voldemort wütend. Dadurch war er abgelenkt und schon hatte er ihn ein weiteres Messer an der Schulter getroffen. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf und versuchte es heraus zuziehen, doch Harry trat ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand und stach mit einem zweiten Messer nochmals zu. _

„_Kämpfe wie es einem Zauberer gebührt und nicht wie mein Muggel!"rief Voldemort._

„_Keine Lust, du bist ein Schlammblut und wirst auch wie normaler Muggel sterben!"stellte Harry klar, er nahm Anlauf und wich einen Cruciatus-Fluch aus, dem Voldemort im schickte. Immer wieder gelang ihm das, während Voldemort immer wütender wurde. _

„_Bleib endlich stehen und stell dich mit du Feigling!"_

„_Du bist zu langsam!"verspottete Harry ihn jetzt. _

„_Avada Kedavra!"schrie Voldemort, doch der Todesfluch verschwand im nichts. Harry war auf einem Ast gesprungen und zog etwas aus seinem Armband, was er seit seiner Kindheit hatte. Als ein schwarzer fluch auf ihn zugeschossen kam, sprang er zur Seite und auf Voldemort zu. _

_Mit Handmagie zerstörte er Voldemorts Zauberstab, das einzige was übrig blieb war die Phönixfeder und ehe er reagieren konnte, steckte ihm eine Nadel im Nacken. Durch diese konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen._

„_Was hast du gemacht?"fragte er verwirrt._

„_Dich besiegt, innerhalb der nächsten zehn qualvollen Minuten wird dein Blut in deinen Kopf wandern, dann wird dein Herz explodieren und das Blut wird dir aus dem Mund, der Nase, den Ohren und sogar durch deine Augen laufen. Denn ich habe einen speziellen Druckpunkt in deinem Körper getroffen mit dieser Nadel. Diese Technik wird nur wenigen asiatischen Killern beigebracht und ist verboten. Doch ich finde es das richtige Ende für dich!"sagte Harry und zog die Nadel wieder heraus, dabei lachte er. _

_Er sah zu wie Voldemort sich mit aller Kraft versuchte zu wehren und es nicht schaffte. Die letzten Minuten waren da und dann brach sein Körper schlapp zusammen. Auch das Blut suchte sich seinen Weg nach draußen. Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und sprang auf einen Baum, von der Krone aus beobachtete er die restliche Schlacht. Dann gab er ein Zeichen und die Drachen, Vampire und die anderen Personen verschwanden. Ein schwarzer Drache kam über den Wald geflogen und er sprang auf dessen Rücken. Seine Sachen ließ er größtenteils zurück. Nur Hedwig, den Tarnumhang und einiges andere nahm er mit. _

_Was ihn allerdings nicht verraten würde. Danach ließ er bei Gringotts sein Konto verlegen auf einen anderen Namen und reiste per Portschlüssel nach Amerika. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen oder einen Gedanken an seine Freunde und Familie zu verschwenden. _

Rückblick Ende

„Ich kam hier bei meinem Onkel im Ministerium in Florida an. Er ist der Zauberminister der USA. Wie gesagt ich hatte damals mein Studium bereits begonnen gehabt und studierte weiter in Florida. Dabei traf ich alte Freunde wieder, mit denen ich aufgewachsen bin. Denn ich bin in Asien aufgewachsen und ging auch dort zur Schule, bevor ich mit elf Jahren zu meinen Verwandten zurückkehrte und dann nach Hogwarts ging. Mit elf Jahren besaß ich bereits meinen Schulabschluss, da man in Asien ab sechs Jahren zur schule geht und ich hatte ein Jahr früher den Abschluss gemacht. Na ja in Hogwarts war es sozusagen tot langweilig für mich und auch noch den unwissenden und etwas tollpatschigen Schüler zu spielen war ebenso langweilig. Die Abenteuer haben mir Spaß gemacht und auch die regelmäßigen Regelbrüche, allerdings war ich jede Nacht im Schloss unterwegs und habe die Nächte oft in der verbotenen Abteilung verbracht, irgendwo Tränke gebraut, geübt oder anderes gemacht. Auch in den Ferien kehrte ich nie zu meinen Verwandten zurück, sondern zu meinen Onkel.

Diese hatten mich damals als sie mich auf ihrer Türschwelle fanden in ein Heim geben wollen. Mein Onkel griff jedoch schnell genug ein und nahm mich bei sich auf, wofür ich ihn mehr als dankbar bin. Niemand hatte je was bemerkt.

Mein Studium beendete ich als ich mit fünfzehn und machte ein Jahr noch einen besondere Schulung mit. Dann zog ich hierher mit meiner damaligen festen Freundin. Wir fingen beide beim CSI an. In einem Team was nur aus unserer Studentengruppe bestand, also alles Zauberer und Hexen. In dieser Zeit entwickelten wir zu sechst neue Methoden Techniken der Muggel auch zu benutzen, um Zauberer oder Hexen für ein Verbrechen zu überführen. Was uns dann zwei Jahre später endlich gelang.

Vom Ministerium bekamen wir alle einen Orden des Merlin und nach einem weiteren Jahr wurde ich Teamchef und jetzt bin ich sogar Abteilungschef beim CSI. Serena wurde vor sechs Jahren geboren. Ich hatte ihre Mutter nicht geheiratet, weil sie es nicht wollte. Sie litt an einer nicht heilbaren Krankheit und starb kurz nach Serenas Geburt daran. Seit damals ziehe ich Serena mit Hilfe von Freunden und Familie alleine groß. Allerdings nicht in diesem Haus, wir wohnen hier nur provisorisch, bis wir ein neues Haus am Rande der Stadt gefunden habe im einen der Vororte!"erzählte Harry Snape etwas gelangweilt. Snape jedoch wusste, dass Harry es ihm nicht gerne erzählt hatte.

„Und woher kennt ihr beide euch?"fragte Serena jetzt interessiert.

„Er war mein Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts und wir haben uns gegenseitig gehasst was wir heute auch noch tun!"meinte Harry etwas abfällig. Snape sah ihn etwas traurig an und diese Worte versetzten ihm gleichzeitig noch einen Stich ins Herz.

„Verstehe, doch er kann doch bleiben oder?"bad Serena ihren Vater und setzte ihren unschuldigen und puppenartigen Blick auf. Harry sah Snape an, der auf dem Boden schaute und schon wieder gehen wollte, doch Harry drückte ich zurück aufs Bett.

„Solange sie keine neue Unterkunft finden Snape, können sie hier bleiben!"sagte Harry und ging. Serena du Snape sahen ihm hinterher.

„Er ist immer so gegenüber Fremden oder Leuten die er nicht mag. Doch er ist der beste Vater und Freund den es gibt auf der Welt, wenn man ihn besser kennt!"erklärte Serena Snape und lächelte ihn an. Dieser lächelte kurz zurück.

„Komm du hast doch sicher Hunger und ich denke Dad macht gerade Frühstück!" Serena wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort von Snape, sondern zog ihn einfach mit in die Küche. Dort ließ sie ihn stehen und deckte den Tisch, während Harry gerade dabei war Tee auf zusetzten und Pfannkuchen zu machen.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2 **

Snape stand jetzt in der Küche und kam sich völlig überflüssig vor. Serena hatte den Tisch für drei gedeckt und sauste wieder aus der Küche, während er immer noch nicht wusste was er jetzt tun sollte. Die ganze Situation überforderte ihn vollkommen. Da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und führte ihn zu einem Stuhl und platzierte ihn darauf. Seine Beine waren kurz davor gewesen ihren Dienst aufzugeben, da er noch von der Krankheit zu geschwächt war.

Harry hatte das gewusst und ihn deswegen auf einen der Stühle gesetzt, danach war er mit einer Tasse Tee und zwei Tränken zurückgekommen einem Stärkungstrank und einen Heiltrank den er mit einem Beruhigungstrank kombiniert hatte. Snape trank beide Tränke und dann anschließend langsam den Tee. Etwas besser ging es ihm dann schon, aber sein Leben lag trotzdem noch in Scherben und der Wunsch dass endlich alles vorbei ist, wuchs ständig. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt gleich vom nächsten Balkon oder Dach gestützt.

„Selbstmord hilft ihnen nicht, der Schmerz wird selbst nachdem Tod nicht vergehen. Das können sie mir glauben, ich spreche aus Erfahrung!"meinte Harry ernst.

„Woher wollen sie wissen Potter, an was ich gerade verdammt noch mal denke!" fauchte dieser bissig.

„Ganz einfach weil ich das ebenfalls kenne, was sie jetzt gerade durchmachen. Alle an die man geglaubt hat, haben einen verraten und hängen lassen. Die Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit holen einen ein und lassen einen nicht mal in der Nacht in Ruhe. Das Leben ist einen egal, man will nur dass es vorbei ist. Die Schmerzen werden unerträglich. Man geht zu Grunde körperlich wie seelisch. Glauben sie mir Snape auch ich habe das schon durchgemacht. Es bringt nichts Selbstmord zu begehen, das einzige was hilfst ist mit allen fertig zu werden!"riet Harry ihm verständnisvoll, während er gerade die Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch stellte.

Snape hatte seinen Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt und stand am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruch. Harry musste ihm einen stärkeren Beruhigungstrank verabreichen, der Snape völlig ruhig stellte. Serena sah ihren fragend Vater an, als sie vom telefonieren mit ihrer Tante wiederkam und Snape sah.

„Was hast du mit Severus gemacht?"fragte sie etwas säuerlich.

„Ihm den modifizierten red Lotus Trank gegeben. Er stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und hatte Selbstmordgedanken!"erwiderte ihr Vater nur stur und stellte alles weitere auf dem Tisch. Snape bekam eine Suppe, da sein Magen noch nicht wieder in Ordnung war.

„Wann holt dich Onkel Alec hier ab?"fragte er seine Tochter interessiert. Alec von Silberstone war sein Onkel und der Zauberminister von Amerika, nachdem er vorher eine Amtszeit als asiatischer Zauberminister hinter sich hatte. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Gegen 10 Uhr wollte er kommen!"sagte sie und beide wussten, dass er mindestens zehn bis zwanzig Minuten später kommen würde, da er selten pünktlich war. Selbst bei seinen Terminen im Ministerium war er oft zu spät, doch für ihn gab es das Wort nicht. Er sagte dann immer nur „Ich bin nie zu spät, die anderen sind immer nur zu früh da!"und damit hatte sich die Sache dann auch meistens.

So kam es dann auch, während Serena für den Ausflug nach Asien ihren Rucksack erst kurz vor zehn Uhr anfing zu packen, kam Harrys Onkel erst um viertel elf. Ohne auch sich nur eine von Harrys Standpauken anzuhören verschwand er schnell mit Serena. Harry ging zurück in die Küche, wo Snape immer noch saß und brachte ihn ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel.

„Wollen sie mir jetzt sagen, was passiert ist Snape? Das hilft mit jemanden drüber zu reden!"riet Harry ihm ruhig. Snape sah ihn an.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?"fragte Snape mit zitternder Stimme. Harry nahm seine Hand und hielt diese fest.

„Von wo aus sie wollen!"sagte Harry ruhig.

„Es passierte zwei Jahre nach dem Tod von Lord-ich-will-die-Welt-regieren-und–alle-Muggel-töten.

Rückblick 2 Jahre nach Voldemorts Tod

_Alle Schüler und Lehrer saßen in der großen Halle und waren froh die Abschlussprüfungen, ZAGs und UTZs hinter sich zu haben. Auch dass die Herrschaft Voldemorts endlich ein Ende hatte. Aber auch viele trauerten immer noch um den Tod von Harry Potter._

_Da ging die Tore zur großen Halle auf und Fudge kam mit ein paar Auroren herein. Er stolzierte erhaben und hochnäsig auf den Lehrertisch zu und blieb vor Dumbeldore stehen, der sich erhob._

„_Was führt dich hierher Cornelius?"fragte Dumbeldore etwas überrascht, über dessen besuch._

„_Ich bin hier um ein Urteil zu verkünden!"erwiderte Fudge kalt. Dumbeldore sah ihn über seine Brillengläser scharf an, als ob er dadurch herausbekam, was er wissen wollte._

„_Und was genau ist das für ein Urteil und wen betrifft es?"fragte jetzt McGonagall interessiert._

„_Dieses Urteil betrifft Mister Snape!"jetzt ging ein raunen durch die große Halle, was Fudge mit kurz erhobener Hand zum ersterben brachte._

„_Mister Snape ist es ab sofort verboten hier weiter als Lehrer tätig zu sein. Dazu wird er aus England auf unbestimmte Zeit verband. Aus folgenden Gründen:_

_Mister Snape wurde schuldig befunden das Zeichen des dunklen Lords getragen zu haben. _

_Er wird schuldig befunden ihm gedient zu haben. Außerdem dass er ein dunkler Magier ist und diese Magie benutzt hat, wie auch unerlaubte Tränke für ihn zu brauen. Es befanden sich verbotene Gegenstände in seinem Besitz. Er wird für schuldig gefunden die Unverzeihlichen eingesetzt zu haben, in welcher Art und wie oft konnte allerdings nicht festgestellt werden._

_Das sind die Anklagepunkte für die sie schuldig gesprochen wurden. Allerdings waren sie zu späteren Zeitpunkt ein Spion für die gute Seite und sind nach der Wiederauferstehung des dunklen Lords nicht auf dessen Seite zurückgekehrt. Sie haben vielen Magiern, Hexen wie Muggeln das Leben gerettet und die Schule beschützt. Deswegen sieht das Ministerium davon ab, sie nach Askaban zu bringen oder sie dem Kuss der Dementoren auszuliefern._

_Das Urteil lautet: Verbannung auf unbestimmte Zeit aus England. Sie werden ausgewiesen und dürfen mit keinen hier aus der Welt der Zauberer mehr Kontakt haben. Ihr alter Zauberstab wird beschlagnahmt, doch bevor sie ausgewiesen werden, bekommen sie einen neuen. Auf ihr Geld haben sie jederzeit woanders aus zugriff. Gegen dieses Urteil gibt es keinen Widerspruch. In zwei Tagen werden sie das Land verlassen!"erklärte Fudge in seinen üblichen schleimigen und überheblichen Ton. _

_Snape war während Fudge das Urteil laut verkündet hatte immer mehr in sich zusammengesunken und ihm kam bald das Essen wieder hoch, was er gerade mühsam in sich hineingezwungen hatte. Er sah zu Dumbeldore rüber, dieser saß still auf seinen Platz und unternahm rein gar nichts. Snape verstand das nicht. Dann stand Dumbeldore jedoch auf._

„_Meinen sie das ernst Cornelius?"fragte er etwas niedergeschlagen._

„_Das meine ich Albus und dieses Mal funkst du mir nicht dazwischen, dieses Urteil ist Rechtskräftig und da kann niemand mehr was dagegen unternehmen. Wir werden Mister Snape in zwei Tagen gegen Mittag abholen kommen, bis dahin sollte er alles erledigt haben und wehe er ist dann nicht mehr da. Dann mache ich dich dafür vollends verantwortlich Albus und alle die dir geholfen haben!"drohte Fudge und ging. _

„_Er wird da sein Cornelius!"sagte Dumbeldore nur leise. _

_Snape konnte es nicht fassen Dumbeldore ließ sich von Fudge einschüchtern und machte dann was er sagte. Früher hätte er ihn locker fertig gemacht und seinen Willen bekommen. Doch jetzt ließ er ihn fallen, wie jemanden der überflüssig ist oder nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Und er dachte Albus wäre sein Freund und er konnte ihm vertrauen. Das reichte Snape er stand so auf, dass sein Stuhl zu Boden fiel. Alle Schüler schauten ihn jetzt an._

„_DU SENILER ALTER VOLLIDIOT UND ICH DACHTE DU WÄRST ANDERS ALS VOLDEMORT, DOCH DAS BIST DU NICHT, DU BIST GENAUSO WIE ER. WENN ER JEMANDEN NICHT MEHR BRAUCHT VERRÄT ER IHN. ICH DACHTE DU WÄRST MEIN FREUND UND JETZT LÄSST DU DIR DAS EINFACH VON DIESEN NICHTSNUTZIGEN CLOWN VON EINEN MINSTER DAS GEFALLEN. DAS GLAUB ICH EINFACH NICHT. WAS HÄTTEST DU GETAN, WENN POTTER NOCH LEBEN WÜRDE UND FUDGE DAS GLEICHE MIT IHM VORHÄTTE? DU HÄTTEST IHN AUCH VERRATEN, SO WAS WIE DICH VERABSCHEUE ICH AUS TIEFSTEN HERZEN. WAS HAST DU JE GETAN UM VOLDEMORT AUFZUHALTEN? GAR NICHTS HAST DICH IN DEINEM SCHULLEITERSESSEL ZURÜCKGELEHNT UND ANDERE DIE DRECKSARBEIT MACHEN LASSEN. AB UND ZU HAST DU DANN DEN VERDAMMTEN WOHLTÄTER GESPIELT, UM ALLEN ZU ZEIGEN WIE GROßARTIG DU BIST. NOCH NICHT MAL GRINDEWALD HAST DU SELBST ERLEDIGT, DAS WAR JEMAND ANDERES, DER NUR DAS PECH HATTE DABEI SELBST DRAUFZUGEHEN. DU BIST KEIN DEUT BESSER ALS VOLDEMORT UND ICH BIN FROH DICH ENDLICH LOS ZU SEIN!"schrie Snape so laut, dass alle Schüler es deutlich mitbekamen und Rita Kimmkorn die währenddessen fleißig schrieb. Dann jedoch holte Snape noch aus und verpasste Dumbeldore solch eine Kelle, dass er gegen die Wand flog und liegen blieb. Danach marschierte er aus der Halle mit erhobenen Haupt und wehenden Umhang._

_Rita Kimmkorn machte daraus eine riesige Story und der Tod von Grindelwald wurde nochmals überprüft. Snape interessierte das jedoch nicht. Er packte seine Sachen, gab seinen alten Zauberstab ab und bekam bei Ollivander einen neuen. Sein alter diente als Beweismittel, so viel ihm bekannt war._

_Dumbeldore wurde der Orden des Merlin erster Klasse aberkannt, da dieser Grindelwald nie wirklich selbst getötet hatte, sondern ein Auror, der damals zufällig anwesend gewesen war und starb. _

_Er zeigte sich nicht, erst als Fudge ihn abholen ließ kam er wieder aus seinen Räumen. Mit einem Portschlüssel wurde er nach Paris geschickt._

Rückblick Ende

Als er geendet hatte zitterte Snape am ganzen Körper und die Tränen flossen wieder. Harry hatte das zitternde Bündel auf seinen Schoß gezogen und hielt ihn fest. Dabei sprach er beruhigend auf Snape ein und wiegte ihn etwas.

„Wissen sie Snape, ohne meine Freunde und meinen Onkel, hätte ich höchstwahrscheinlich nach Voldemorts Tod damals wirklich Selbstmord begangen. Mein Leben lag auch in Scherben wie ihres es jetzt tut. Doch es gibt Menschen für mich, für die es sich lohnt weiterzuleben und die mich brauchen. Deswegen tue ich es auch nicht, besonders Serena braucht ihren Vater, sie soll nicht so aufwachsen wie ich es musste, ohne ihre Eltern je zu kennen!"gab Harry leise zu, während er Snape gerade über den Rücken streichelte. Dieser kuschelte sich etwas enger an Harry und hatte dessen Worten aufmerksam zugehört. Er nickte kurz.

Beide blieben so eine Weile sitzen und Snape genoss etwas die Nähe von jemand, der sich doch um ihn zu sorgen schien und dem es teilweise genauso ging wie ihm selbst. Auch wenn es Potter war, das machte im Moment nichts.

Doch er hatte vorhin schon den Schrank mit den Phiolen gesehen, die da drinstanden und er fragte sie wozu Potter diese brauchte.

„Wozu brauchen sie die ganzen Phiolen Potter?"fragte er leise.

„Das sind teilweise Experimente von mir und die anderen Tränke brauche ich für solche Notfälle wie bei Ihnen. Auch wenn sie es nicht glauben Zaubertränke war schon immer eines meiner Lieblingsfächer und eines meiner besten. Vor einiger Zeit habe ich den Titel Zaubertränkemeister gemacht, weil man denn doch schon für meinen Beruf gebrauchen kann. Ich arbeite beim CSI Los Angeles, das ist eigentlich eine Behörde der Muggel, doch da mein Team nur aus Hexen und Zauberer besteht gibt es diese Behörde jetzt auch im Zauberministerium.

Wir klären Verbrechen, Mordfälle, Überfälle und einiges andere auf, für Muggel wie für Zauberer. Wir benutzen die Technik der Muggel, sowie von uns neu entwickelte Methoden um auch Zauberer oder Hexen damit entlarven zu können!"erklärte Harry ihm.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen wirklich nicht Potter!"flüsterte Snape, während er mit seiner Stirn an Harrys Brust lag.

„Dachte ich mir schon!"gab Harry nur zur Antwort und strich Snape ein paar störende Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Mich würde interessieren, wie sie jemanden entlarven wollen, der jemand mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegt, Tränke benutzte oder dunkle Magie angewendet hat?"fragte Snape jetzt interessiert. Er sah Harrys kurzes grinsen nicht.

_Wusste doch, dass er ihn das Thema interessieren würde und er abgelenkt ist! _

„Nun da haben wir einige Methoden die Fingerabdrücke die wir finden sind eine, wie die DNS, den dort bekommen wir auch die magisch Signatur her. Aber auch wenn jemand einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt bleibt auch die Signatur des Täters erhalten, wie auch die Signatur des Zauberstabs. Im Ministerium gibt es eine Kartei, wo jeder Zauberer des Landes verzeichnet ist und welchen Zauberstab er hat.

Also wie viel Zoll und aus was er besteht. Da schauen wir nach oder erkundigen uns in den anderen Ministerien. Als nächstes werden alle Zauberer vorläufig zur Verhörung ins Ministerium oder besser zu uns gebracht, wir entnehmen ihnen etwas von ihren Speichel und testen diesen dann. Wenn die magischen Signaturen vom Speichel und von der DNS übereinstimmen, testen wir noch die des Zauberstabs und schon haben wir ihn.

Wenn wir nur Fingerabdrücke haben benutzen wir alle anderen Beweise und was wir gefunden haben. Denn Zauberer denken, nur weil sie Zauberer sind müssen sie nur darauf achten keine Beweise zurückzulassen, nach denen das Ministerium suchen wird. Da liegen sie ziemlich falsch, dank der Wissenschaft reicht uns schon Fingerabdrücke, etwas Speichel, Blut, die Mordwaffe, die magische Signatur, eine Faser der Kleidung, Abdrücke von Handflächen oder von den Schuhen und vieles mehr. Darauf achten die Meisten Zauberer oder Hexen gar nicht, weil so die Muggel ihre Verbrechen aufklären.

Tränke lassen sich oft nachweisen, da wird es aber etwas schwieriger. Da gibt es zwar auch eine magische Signatur, aber die des Herstellers. Doch wie oft sind die Täter zu dumm und hinterlassen Fingerabdrücke, Speichel an Gegenständen oder lassen sogar die Phiolen am Tatort liegen. Das sind die Blöden die wir ziemlich schnell kriegen.

Bei den Schlaueren helfen da nur noch die restlichen Beweise und dann haben wir sie auch oft schon. Ist aber immer eine Heiden Arbeit und das unter Zeitdruck, damit der Täter oder Täterin nicht entkommt. Wir arbeiten in einem riesigen Labor und jeder ist auf ein anderes Gebiet spezialisiert. Bei mir sind es Flüche, Gifte und alle Arten von anderen Zaubertränken. Bei Muggeln sind es ebenso Gifte, allerhand von Waffen wie Pistolen, Nadeln, Messer und was man noch alles als Mordwaffe benutzen kann.

Nicht umsonst bin ich der Chef der Abteilung und des Teams. Am Tatort schaue ich mich genau um und versuche mich in das Opfer und in den Täter hineinzuversetzen und deswegen braucht man für diese Beruf auch einen guten Spürsinn wie Einfühlungsvermögen und Wissen der Psychologie. Auch ein Psychologiestudium ist da gut für, was ich mit dazu gemacht habe!"erklärte Harry ihm.

Etwas später schlief Snape in Harrys Schlafzimmer, während er in einem Buch in Wohnzimmer las.

_Der Fremde ist komisch! zischte Harrys Schlange Ceres, als diese aus dem Schlafzimmer gekrochen kam._

_Wie meinst du das Ces?_

_Er hat dich nie gemocht und jetzt entspannt er sich in deiner Gegenwart! _

_Er braucht nur jemanden der ihn etwas aufmuntert und hilft diese Krise zu überstehen, dann ist er wieder der Alte und hasst mich wieder! _

_Na hoffentlich täuschst du dich da nicht in ihm, ich traue ihm nicht! zischte Ceres und rollte sich in Harrys Schoß zusammen._

Als Harry kurze Zeit später nach Snape schauen ging, lag dieser im Bett und zitterte. Harry setzte sich zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter, da er auf der Seite und mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Er zuckte zusammen und sah auf, mit Tränen in den Augen. Da schmiss er sich Harry in die Arme und krallte sich an ihm fest. Harry legte die Decke um ihn und dann seine Arme.

„Shhh, schon gut ich bin ja hier. Es wird alles wieder gut werden, du bist nicht alleine!"flüsterte Harry beruhigend.

Es dauerte etwas bis sich Snape beruhigt hatte und wieder schlief, Harry blieb aber bei ihm. Er brauchte dringend jemand der bei ihm war. Bloß müsste er bald wieder arbeiten und Serena war dann bei ihrer Tante. Darüber musste er noch nachdenken. 2 Stunden später war Snape wieder wach. Harry zog die Decke weg.

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt was essen!"meinte er und trug Snape in die Küche, wo er für sie beide was zu essen machte. Nachdem essen wusch Harry ab und kam dann wieder zu Snape.

„Wollen wir etwas an den Strand?"fragte er ihn. Snape sah ihn an und dann wieder auf den Boden. Harry zog ihn an sich.

„Es ist alles gut. Ich wollte nur etwas an die frische Luft und raus hier. Ich kann nicht immer nur hier drin bleiben. Keine Sorge, ich fahre immer zu einer Stelle wo wenig Leute sind!"versuchte er Snape zu beruhigen.

Dieser sah ihn an und dann nickte er kurz. Harry packte einiges zusammen und ging mit Snape dann zu seinem Auto in der Tiefgarage. Sie fuhren eine dreiviertel Stunde und Harry parkte dann das Auto. Mit den Sachen liefen sie runter zum Strand, da war in Gegensatz zu den anderen Stränden sehr wenig los.

„Das ist ein Privatstrand, deswegen ist hier kaum jemand. Der gehört dem Zauberministerium, wird allerdings nur wenig benutzt!"erklärte Harry Snape kurz.

Harry liebte den weißen Sand und das blaue Meer. So ließen sie sich nieder und Harry legte sich auf die Decke die er mitgebracht hatte, nachdem er einen Sonnenschirm aufgebaut hatte. Sein Surfbrett hatte er heute daheim gelassen, da ja Snape mit dabei war. Dieser lag neben ihn und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Harry spürte, dass er unsicher war und das ganze ihn nicht behakte. Er zog ihn an sich.

Das dunkelblaue Hemd und die weiße Hose die er trug standen ihm, auch wenn es Harrys Sachen waren. So blieben sie dort und hörten dem Rauschen des Meeres und dem flüstern des Windes zu. Auch Snape hatte sich nach einer weile entspannt.

Irgendwann setzte sich Harry auf und schaute aufs Meer raus, dann sah er zu Snape, der eingeschlafen war. Er weckte ich und meinte er wollte ihm etwas zeigen. So räumten sie alles in Harrys Wagen und fuhren die Küste entlang weiter und kamen zum großen Meeresaquarium, wo Serenas Tante arbeitete.

Es war um diese Uhrzeit zwar geschlossen für Besucher, aber Harry kannte ziemlich viele der Mitarbeiter und wurde auch um diese Uhrzeit rein gelassen. Er erinnerte sich an den Mord, der hier vor zwei Jahren stattfand, jemand hatte hier eine junge Frau und ihren Verlobten umgebracht, weil sie ihn sitzen gelassen hatte. Das war ein ziemlich schwieriger Fall gewesen, da kaum Beweise gefunden wurden waren.

Er hatte beide mit Gift getötet und zwar mit Seeschlangengift, dieses hatten beide zu sich genommen, als sie eine Cola kauften. In dem Becher selbst gab es keine Rückstände des Giftes und auch keine Fingerabdrücke von ihm, obwohl er es den beiden verkauft hatte.

Damals hatte er solange nach etwas gesucht bis er herausfand, dass der Täter eine Seeschlange aus dem Aquarium benutzt hatte und dann hatten sie ihn. Am offenen Becken oben war ein halber Fingerabdruck von ihm gewesen und es gab noch einige andere Hinweise.

Jetzt gingen beide auf das Gebäude zu und Harry klopfte an der Tür. Da kam Anne schon angelaufen, sie war eine Freundin von Nadia. Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Oh, hey Harry was gibt es denn?"fragte sie überrascht ihn zu sehen.

„Ich wollte Nadia besuchen und die Leere des Aquariums genießen, wie immer!"meinte er fröhlich.

„Na dann kommt mal rein!"sie öffnete die Tür und beide gingen rein.

Während Anne wieder ihrer Arbeit nachging lief Harry mit Snape durch das Aquarium und genoss die Wirkung. Auch Snape schien das hier zu gefallen, wenn das Aquarium leer war.

„Schön hier!"flüsterte er leise.

„Serenas Tante arbeitet hier, wir kommen eigentlich oft außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten hierher, weil es dann einfach besser ist. Komm, ich wollte dir ja noch was zeigen!"sagte er und zog Snape mit sich mit.

Es gab hier auch mehrere riesige Außenbecken. Das hier war auch ein Forschungszentrum und es gab hier auch ein paar Delfine und einen Killerwal. Die Delfine wurden hier auch zur Therapie von behinderten Kindern genutzt.

Als sie ins Freie traten, sah Harry Nadia am Becken des Killerwals Sui stehen. Diese war unter Wasser an der Scheibe und beobachtete Nadia interessiert.

„Hey Nadia!"begrüßte Harry sie. Diese drehte sich um und strahlte.

„Ace, längere Zeit nicht gesehen!"begrüßte sie ihn stürmisch mit einer Umarmung und sah dann Snape als sie Harry los ließ.

„Ein Freund von mir, ich wollte ihm das Aquarium zeigen, das ist Severus Snape und das ist Nadia Silverstone!"stellte er beiden gegenseitig vor.

„Freut mich!"Nadia nahm seine Hand.

„Wie geht es Sui heute?"fragte Harry sie neugierig.

„Besser, sehr viel besser und die Delfine haben Nachwuchs. Einfach nur goldig die Kleine, könnt sie euch ja ansehen. Ich hab leider noch zu tun!"Nadia machte ein trauriges Gesicht.

„Geh lieber, bevor dein Chef hier wieder eine Show abzieht, weil du nicht arbeitest!"riet Harry ihr. Sie seufzte leicht und verschwand in Richtung Clownsfischaquarium.

So gingen beide alleine zum oberen Beckenrand von Suis Becken und diese kam gleich an oben und schaute Harry an. Snape war zurückgeschreckt, während Harry Sui anschaute und streichelte, nachdem er sich unten die Hände gewaschen hatte.

„Komm, sie tut dir schon nichts!"meinte Harry und nahm Snapes Hand, die er langsam und vorsichtig auf Suis Nase legte und dann anfing sie zu streicheln. Sui begrüßte Snape kurz du tauchte dann wieder runter, um etwas zu schwimmen. Snape sah seine Hand an und dann zu Harry.

„Das ist Sui, sie hat dich eben begrüßt. Sie ist ein Killerwal und ist einst als Kind mit ihrer Mutter gestrandet. Sie konnte nicht mehr gerettet werden, dafür aber Sui. Seitdem lebt sie hier, da sie sich schon zu sehr an Menschen gewöhnt hat und man sie so schlecht wieder im Meer auswildern kann!"erklärte Harry Snape und ging dann mit ihm zu den Delfinen.

Dort schwammen Mutter und Kind in einem Extrabecken, doch die anderen Delfine schauten neugierig durch das Gitter und kommunizierten mit der Mutter. Anne kam zu ihnen nach draußen und mit ihr gingen Harry und Snape durch die Absperrung. Harry schlenderte am des Beckens. Dort versammelten sich alle Delfine, als Anne die Fütterung begann. Harry hatte sich umgezogen und setzte sich in der Nähe an den Rand des Beckens und fütterte ebenfalls die Delfine. Snape deutete er an, auch Platz zu nehmen, was er dann auch tat.

Man sah deutlich, dass er diese Tiere noch nie gesehen hatte. Als er sich neben Harry setzte, waren ihre Beine im Wasser. Ein Delfin stupste neugierig Snapes Beine an und kam dann hoch. Zuerst erschrak Snape, doch Harry nahm gab ihm einen Fisch, nahm seine Hand uns gab somit dem Delfin den Fisch. Snape lächelte als der Delfin vor ihm anfing sich zu drehen.

Anne sah Harry an und dieser nickte. Delfine waren intelligente Tiere und merkten sofort, wen es jemanden nicht gut ging. Bei Snape versuchten sie ihm nun zu helfen, indem sie ihn aufmunterten. Aus diesem Grund hatte Harry ihn auch hierher gebracht.

Als eines der Delfinweibchen bei Harry war, hielt er sich an ihrer Rückenflosse fest und ließ sich von ihr durchs Becken ziehen und sogar mit unter Wasser. Dann brachte sie ihn zurück.

„Willst du auch mal?"fragte er Snape. Dieser sah unsicher aus. Harry zog ihn zu sich und hielt sich wieder an der Rückenflosse des Delfins fest. Diese schwamm dieses Mal ruhige und langsame Runden durchs Wasser, da sie spürte, dass Snape unsicher war.

Dann spielten sie zu dritt mit den Delfinen Ball, was auch Snape später Spaß machte. Er lächelte sogar etwas, als beide wieder zu Harry zurückfuhren.

„Danke!" flüsterte er während der Fahrt zu Harry. Dieser nahm seine Hand.

„Bitte, auch mir helfen diese Tiere, deswegen bin ich auch oft dort!" meinte Harry und so fuhren sie still zurück.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 **

Sie kamen am frühen Abend wieder. Snape saß auf der Couch, während Harry die Sachen von ihrem Ausflug auspackte und wegräumte. Dann setzt er sich zu Snape auf die Couch.

"Was wolltest du jetzt eigentlich genau hier in Los Angeles, Severus?", fragte Harry ihn leise, aber ernst. Dieser sah ihn kurz an und dann wieder auf den Boden.

"In Europa bekam ich keine Arbeit mehr, denn wer will schon einen ehemaligen Todesser einstellen, der verbannt wurde. Doch hier fand ich auch nichts, ebenso wie ich vom Ministerium keine Unterstützung bekomme, obwohl ich diese beantragt hatte. Mein Geld ist aufgebraucht und ich weiß nicht wo ich hin soll!", schluchzte er und weinte wieder.

Harry zog ihn wieder an sich und streichelte seinen Rücken. Snape hielt sich an ihm fest und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

"Ich hatte doch gesagt du kannst solange hier bleiben, bis wir was für dich finden. Außerdem bin ich nicht umsonst der Neffe des Ministers, das regle ich schon!", versuchte Harry ihn dadurch zu beruhigen. Dieser schüttelte allerdings nur mit dem Kopf und weinte weiter.

"Das...musst...du nicht, ich bin... es nicht wert. Vor allem... nachdem...ich so... ein Ekel zu dir war!", schluchzte er und stand auf. Harry sprang jedoch auf und hielt ihn fest.

"Was hast du jetzt vor? Wegrennen? Wohin? Glaubst du doch nicht, dass du dadurch deine Probleme gelöst bekommst? Nein, sondern du schiebst sie nur vor dir her. Du bleibst hier, solange, bis es dir besser geht und du alleine zurecht kommst. Im Moment bist du nicht in der Verfassung dazu, das sieht jeder. Auch, wenn du dich in meiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts wie ein Ekel benommen hast und ich dich deswegen immer noch nicht mehr mag, werde ich dich nicht vor die Tür setzen oder verstoßen. Damit wir uns verstanden haben!", sprach Harry in einem befehlenden Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete.

Dann bugsierte Harry Snape zurück auf die Couch und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. Dabei massierte er dessen Rücken, damit er sich beruhigte und sich entspannte. Was Harry dann auch gelang. Beide lagen etwas später ausgestreckt auf der Couch und schauten sich etwas im Fernsehen an. Als Harry den Natur- und Tiersender einschaltete, blieben sie dort hängen, da Snape die Sendung über Meeressäuger sehen wollte. Weil er sich nicht besonders in der normalen, nichtmagischen Tierwelt auskannte.

Später schlief er bereits im Schlafzimmer, als Serena mit ihrem Onkel zurückkam. Diese lief in ihr Zimmer, um ihre Sachen abzulegen und dann ein Bad zu nehmen. Harry jedoch hielt seinen Onkel noch auf.

"Warte Seregil, ich muss mit dir dringend was besprechen!", meinte er ernst. Dieser kam zurück und setzte sich.

"Also, um was geht es denn, Harry?", fragte er neugierig.

"Ich habe vor einigen Tagen meinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor, Severus Snape, gerettet, als der Vermieter des Hauses ihn von zwei anderen Muggeln tot prügeln lassen wollte. Der Ärmste ist völlig fertig, körperlich wie seelisch. Grund dafür ist, dass er von Fudge vor 6 Jahren aus England verbannt worden ist, da er ja ein Todesser war, nur man ihm nichts nachweisen konnte. Dumbledore unternahm dagegen auch nichts. Seit etwas mehr als 6 Monaten ist er hier und sucht Arbeit, dazu hat er Hilfe beim Ministerium beantragt, doch diese bis heute nicht bekommen.

Severus hat kein Geld mehr und ich will ihm helfen, obwohl wir beide uns nicht unbedingt leiden können. Doch ich helfe ihm, bis er alleine klarkommt. Kannst du da nicht was machen, Onkel?", wollte Harry jetzt etwas angespannt von diesem wissen.

"Ich werde sehen, dass ich diesen Antrag finde und ihm das Geld gewähre, auch das, was ihm, seit er den Antrag gestellt hat, zusteht. Bei einem Job muss ich sehen, was ich da finden kann. Dazu bräuchte ich eine genaue Beschreibung, in welchen Richtungen er arbeiten kann!", sagte Seregil und überlegte noch mal. Doch das war alles, was ihm dazu gerade einfiel.

"Danke, ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann!", freute sich Harry. Dann verabschiedete er seinen Onkel.

Serena war noch in der Wanne, als Harry nach ihr sah und scheuchte sie raus. Allerdings rannte sie dann nur in einem Handtuch gekleidet durch die Wohnung und er musste sie jagen, bis er sie hatte.

"So, jetzt hab ich dich, du Wassernymphe!", rief er und stürzte sich auf sie. Sie schrie kurz auf.

"Hilfe, da ist ein Löwe der mich fressen will!", versuchte sie sich aus dem Griff ihres Vaters zu befreien. Dieser grinste nur hinterhältig.

"Ja, ich bin ein Löwe, der besonders gerne unartige, kleine Wassernymphen frisst, die nicht auf ihren Vater hören!", knurrte er und packte sich seine Tochter über die Schulter. So trug er sie in ihr Zimmer und trocknete sie ab, sie schlüpfte dann in ihren Pyjama.

"So, mein Fräulein, jetzt wird ins Bett gehüpft und geschlafen, bevor der Löwe zurückkommt und dich frisst, weil du nicht artig bist!", meinte Harry mit befehlendem Ton. Serena steckte ihm nur kurz die Zunge raus und kroch in ihr Bett unter die Decke.

"Ich liebe dich, Dad!", flüsterte sie noch und schlief dann ein. Harry lächelte und ging noch etwas lesen.

Einige Zeit später ging er duschen und danach ins Bett. Er schlief auf der rechten Seite und Snape auf der Linken. Dieser kuschelte sich allerdings nachts an Harry, der dies zwar bemerkte, aber nichts dagegen sagte, oder unternahm.

Diese Nacht war es auch nicht anders, kurz nach dem Harry sich hingelegt hatte, kuschelte sich Snape an ihn. Allerdings spürte der Jüngere, dass er zitterte, zog ihn dann an sich ran und hielt ihn fest. Severus kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn und wurde ruhiger. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, schlief Harry auch kurz darauf ein.

Die restliche Nacht ging schnell vorbei und Harry wachte um 7.00 Uhr auf, als seine übermütige Tochter gerade aufs Bett springen wollte und es dann auch tat. Severus schreckte hoch und sah sich etwas panisch um. Da hatte er allerdings schon Serena am Hals, die ihn umarmte.

"Mein Sevvie!", meinte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er sah sie nur verwirrt an.

"Serena, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht jeden Morgen aufs Bett springen sollst! Vor allem hast du Severus damit ziemlich geschockt!", schimpfte Harry mit ihr. Sie schaute Snape an.

"Schuldige, Sev, ist eine Angewohnheit von mir, das wollte ich nicht!", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm. Dieser sah sie an und streichelte ihre Wange.

"Schon okay!", sagte er dann. Serena umarmte ihn noch mal und sauste wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Harry hingegen kümmerte sich gerade um seine Schlange Ceres, die das ganze Treiben mit ihren gelben Augen beobachtet hatte. Er nahm Ceres raus, die sich um seinen Arm und Brust wickelte. Dann setzten sich beide aufs Bett zurück. Snape schaute Ceres an, wie diese ihn.

_Ich werde ihm nicht trauen, Harry, glaub mir, ich weiß, dass das böse endet! _Zischte Ceres.

_Das hast du mir schon mal gesagt, Ceres und ich glaube dir ja. Ich helfe ihm nur, mehr nicht! _Antwortete Harry darauf.

_Serena hat ihn schon ins Herz geschlossen und du bist auch bereits dabei, pass bloß auf! _Warnte Ceres ihn und schlängelte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Sein ehemaliger Lehrer sah ihn kurz an und dann auf den Boden. Das erinnerte Harry an dem Duellierclub in seinem zweiten Schuljahr, wo raus kam, dass er Parsel sprechen konnte. Wie alle ihn angesehen hatten, würde er wohl nie vergessen, besonders Snapes Augen damals nicht. In ihnen hatte er Furcht, Erstaunen und Unglauben gesehen, was bei seinem Tränkelehrer selten vorkam. Außerdem hatte er ihn damals versucht mit seinen Blick aufzuspießen, bevor Harry sich abwandte.

"Ich mache dann das Frühstück!", sagte er gähnend und ging in die Küche, um das Essen zu machen.

Snape sah ihm hinterher und schlurfte ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Danach trug er ein weißes Hemd, darüber eine graue Weste und eine schwarze Hose von Harry. Der ihm erlaubt hatte, seine Sachen zu tragen. Serena war gerade dabei ,sich ein Brötchen zu streichen, als er die Küche betrat und sich setzte. Ein Kaffee stand bereits vor ihm und Harry setzt sich dann mit seiner Tasse Tee hin.

"Serena, du gehst heute wieder in den Kindergarten!", wandte Harry sich an seine Tochter, die gerade wieder dabei war, aus den Zuckerstücken Kunstwerke zu bauen.

"Ja, ich weiß, mir ist das bloß zu langweilig!", schmollte sie.

"Du hast vergessen, das du ab heute in den neuen Kindergarten gehst, Kleines!", erinnerte Harry seine Kleine daran.

(A/N: Wer "Kindergarten Daddy" mit Eddie Murphy gesehen hat, weiß von welchem Kindergarten ich meine, den, wo man gleich wie in der Schule unterrichtet wird. So was Ähnliches meine ich auch. Nur, dass es dort nicht so streng ist und auch nur für hochbegabte Kinder von Hexen und Zauberern. Dort lernte man schon einfache Zauber, die verschiedenen Talente wurden gefördert, auch einfache Tränke kamen später dazu.)

Diese strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und rannte schnell los, um ihre Tasche zu packen. Dabei vergas sie auch ihren neuen Zauberstab nicht. Die Kinder wurden mit einem Fahrdienst der Einrichtung abgeholt und auch wieder nach Hause gebracht. Um 8:00 Uhr klingelte es an der Tür und Serena wurde abgeholt.

Harry arbeitete etwas am Laptop daheim und telefonierte hin und her mit seinem Team, um zu erfahren wie alles gerade lief und woran gearbeitet wurde. Sein ehemaliger Lehrer saß auf der Couch und las in einem der neueren Tränkebücher, die er sich nicht hatte leisten können. Nachdem er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, setzte er sich zu Severus auf die Couch und sah ihn an.

"Ich habe gestern noch mit meinem Onkel gesprochen, Severus. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass du so schnell wie möglich das Geld vom Ministerium bekommst. Wegen eines Jobs hat er auch seine Hilfe angeboten, wenn du damit einverstanden bist, dann müssten wir eine Art Lebenslauf zusammenstellen mit deinen Qualifikationen. Das ist wichtig, damit gezielt nach einem Arbeitsplatz für dich gesucht werden kann!", erklärte Harry ihm in einen ruhigen Ton. Dieser sah ihn an.

Er seufzte und legte das Buch auf seinen Schoß, dabei hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Harry nahm seine Hand und hielt dies fest.

"Du kannst es dir mit der Hilfe von meinen Onkel, für einen Job, überlegen Severus, es zwingt dich keiner, das Angebot anzunehmen. Wegen deinem Antrag hab ich ihn gebeten, da mal nachzuforschen, warum es so lange dauert, sonst kannst du noch ewig drauf warten, bis da mal was kommt. Eins weiß ich, wenn eine Antwort kommt, dann ist es eine Ablehnung!", redete Harry sanft auf ihn ein.

"Ich weiß!", flüsterte Sev nur.

"Hilfe anzunehmen ist oft schwerer, als man denkt, doch sie abzulehnen, bedarf nur ein paar Worte!", entgegnete Harry darauf. "Ist das Buch interessant?"

"Eigentlich hatte ich es mir besser vorgestellt, da der Autor sonst immer bessere Bücher raus gebracht hat!", kam es enttäuscht vom Tränkemeister.

"Ja, das fand ich auch, die zwei Bücher davor über die schwer nachweisbaren Gifte und den neuen Animagustrank waren besser. Ich kenne ihn sogar, hab ihn mal auf einen festlichen Anlass im Ministerium getroffen. Seine Tochter ist bei einem Unfall gestorben, während er das Buch schrieb. Vielleicht ein Grund, warum das Buch nicht an das Niveau der anderen beiden ran kommt!", nahm Harry nachdenklich an.

"Vielleicht, das kann beim schreiben beeinflussen!"

"Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, ein Buch über deinen verbesserten Werwolfsbanntrank zu schreiben?", fragte Harry ihn jetzt.

"Schon mehr als einmal, doch in der Zeit von Voldemort und als ich noch Lehrer war, habe ich nie Zeit dazu gehabt. Danach habe ich zwar angefangen, bin aber nie sehr weit damit gekommen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht ob überhaupt jemand ein Buch von einem Todesser lesen will!", seufzte Snape und sah traurig auf das Buch in seinen Schoß.

"Ach, Quatsch, Severus, jeder Werwolf auf der Welt würde sich freuen den Verstand zu behalten, bei der Verwandlung. Außerdem könntest du ja jetzt daran weiterforschen und diesen noch verbessern!", versuchte Harry ihn zu überreden.

"Ich weiß nicht!", murmelte Sev leise.

"Hey, schon gut, du kannst es dir überlegen. Lass dir das mal durch den Kopf gehen und was du wirklich möchtest!", riet Ace ihm, dieser nickte.

"Können wir...können wir vielleicht...", fing Snape an und wurde immer leiser.

"Frag, oder sag es ruhig!"

"Können wir vielleicht etwas spazieren gehen?", fragte der Tränkemeister und Harry hielt das für gar keine schlechte Idee, um mal wieder in das Viertel der Zauberer zu gehen.

So fuhr er mit Snape keine zehn Minuten später mit der U-Bahn durch die Stadt. Es gab für das Viertel sogar mehrere U-Bahnstationen. Ihre Station hieß "Rosemead" und der Stadtteil war einer derer, wo die Ärmeren lebten und es viele Straßenschlachten gab. Natürlich täuschten sie hier nur die Muggel damit. Hier lebten viele Zauberer und ihre Wohnungen, aber auch Einkaufsmöglichkeiten wurden geboten. Das Ministerium lag zum größten Teil in Beverly Hills, aber auch einige Abteilungen lagen hier. Die Aurorenschule zum Beispiel.

Der Arbeitsplatz von Harry lag in der Nähe von Beverly Hills und er mochte die Umgebung nicht unbedingt. Da es viel zu laut war, um richtig arbeiten zu können. Doch leider konnte er das nicht ändern.

Snape sah sich um und sah überall Zauberer zwischen den eher wenigen Muggeln laufen. Diese beachteten die komisch gekleideten Leute gar nicht. Wie sie es immer taten. Es gab hier größere Kaufhäuser mit Haustieren, Klamotten, Lebensmitteln, Tränke, Tränkezutaten, Zaubertränkeutensilien, Büchern, sogar einen größeren Laden für Zauberstäbe. Dann entdeckte er einen magischen Friseurladen, Schmuckladen, Freudenhaus, einen magischen Laden für Brillen, Kontaktlinsen, oder wo man sich seine Augen wieder richten lassen konnte. Auch die Augenfarbe zu verändern, wurde angeboten. Es gab hier unzählige Läden für Zauberer, was Severus nicht gedacht hätte.

"Ist das ganze Viertel nur für Zauberer?", fragte er Harry jetzt, der gerade zwei weiße Pfirsiche gekauft hatte und ihm einen hinhielt. Von seinem biss er ab und jetzt konnte man das rosa Fruchtfleisch sehen, was im Inneren war.

"Ja, das ganze Viertel gehört sozusagen uns, da auch vorwiegend Zauberer und Hexen hier leben. Es gibt kaum eine größere Ansammlung von uns wie hier und dazu noch ein ganzes Viertel zum einkaufen. Ein paar Abteilungen des Ministeriums befinden sich hier, wie auch die Schule für die Auroren!", erklärte Harry ihm. Sev sah sich begeistert um.

Derweilen saß Serena im neuen Kindergarten und sie lernten dort gerade einen leichten Verwandlungszauber. Wie diese in der ersten Klasse in Hogwarts. Sie sollten eine Süßigkeit in einen Stift oder Notizblock verwandeln. Für Serena war das doch zu einfach und sie probierte den Falken in einen Trinkpokal zu verwandeln, was ihr auch gelang. Worüber allerdings die Erzieherin und Lehrerin nicht gerade begeistert war. Doch Serena war es egal, sie war eben schon weiter, als die anderen.

Da die Lehrerin mit ihr deswegen nicht fiel anfangen konnte, wurde sie in eine andere Gruppe gesteckt, wo die Kinder schon fortgeschrittener waren. Dort passte sie auch rein. Sie freute sich schon ihrem Vater davon zu erzählen, was sie heute alles erlebt hatte und Sev natürlich auch. Den Ärmsten musste sie mal etwas aufmuntern, wegen seiner schlechten Stimmung und dem Tief, in dem er sich zu befinden schien. Ihr Vater bemühte sich zwar, konnte sich aber noch nicht richtig überwinden, ihm mehr zu helfen. Er hatte ihr erzählt, warum, doch er hatte nie den vollen Grund gekannt, warum Severus so wütend auf ihn war und ihn hasste. Na mal sehen, ob sie dahinter kam.

Was sie auch würde, nicht umsonst war sie die Tochter von Harry Potter und Talice Silverstone. Während die anderen Kinder dabei waren, ihre Federn in der Luft Wörter schreiben zu lassen und zwar Spiegel verkehrt zu ihnen selbst. Malte ihre Feder gerade Bilder die sich danach magisch bewegten, wenn das Bild fertig war. Serena war viel zu sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken, um zu merken, dass ihre Feder gerade einen Schneesturm in die Luft zeichnete und dieser kurz darauf durch den Raum fegte. Erst, als sie die Kälte und den Schnee spürte, sah sie sich um. Es hatte zum Glück keiner bemerkt, dass sie daran schuld war, ihre Feder war nämlich wie alle anderen gefroren, oder unter Schnee begraben worden. Der Raum selbst glich einer Schneelandschaft.

Die Erzieherin schwenkte kurz ihren Zauberstab und der Schnee verschwand. Danach gab es für alle heißen Kakao zu trinken und ihre Sachen mussten ebenfalls trocken gezaubert werden. Na, da hatte sie grad noch mal Glück gehabt, gleich am ersten Tag sich Ärger einzuhandeln, war nie gut und sie wollte ihren Vater auch nicht erklären müssen, warum.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 **

Ein Zwischenstop in einen der größten Läden für Zaubertrankutensilien war eine glänzende Idee gewesen, wie Ace fand. Severus blühte richtig auf und wuselte quer durch den Laden. Alles schaute er sich genau an. Besonders schienen ihm die neuen Arten von Kesseln zu gefallen. Silber- und Goldkessel, wie einige andere in verschiedenen Größen.

"Wofür sind diese Kessel denn gut?" fragte der Ace.

"Die sind für spezielle Arten von Tränken gut. Der Silberne und Goldene werden besonders für Elementartränke genutzt. Der völlig schwarze hingegen ist speziell für dunkle Tränke und Gifte gemacht, der weiße für spezielle Heiltränke. Jeder dieser Kessel verstärkt dazu noch die Wirkung des Trankes um ein vielfaches, wenn man ihn im geeigneten Kessel braut. In Europa werden sie nicht verkauft und hier in Amerika und Asien nur, weil sie ein Abkommen mit den Elben haben, die diese Kessel entwickelt haben!" erklärte Harry ihm.

"Du scheinst eine Menge darüber zu Wissen Potter!" meinte Snape und schaute ihn an.

"Oh ja einiges. Hab genug darüber erfahren, als ich mit meinem Onkel mal längere Zeit bei den Elben verbracht habe. Ein Glück das sie mir genug darüber erzählt haben. Ich selbst besitze eine komplette Kollektion von diesen Kesseln zu Hause, ein Abschiedsgeschenk der Gastfamilie in der Welt der Elben. Wir können diese gerne mal ausprobieren, damit du sehen kannst wie sie funktionieren!" bot er Sev an. Dessen Augen glitzerten begeistert.

Danach ging Severus ins Stockwerk, wo es nur Bücher über Zaubertränke, Kräuter und Utensilien gab. Ein wirklich tolles Viertel, selbst die Winkelgasse schien dagegen eher lachhaft. Vor allem waren die Zauberer hier viel freizügiger und offner, als in England. Dort versteckten sie sich nur, hier lebten sie mitten unter den Muggeln. So etwas hatte er eigentlich nie gehofft zu sehen oder gar zu erleben. Doch hier stand er und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Nach einer Stunde kam Ace mit einem Korb um die Ecke. In diesem lagen bereits ein paar Bücher.

"Was interessantes gefunden?" fragte er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer.

"Einiges!" erwiderte dieser.

"Lass mich mal sehen, falls ich davon schon welche habe!" damit sah er sie Bücher durch und sortierte einige raus, die er bereits besaß. Danach legte er die restlichen in seinen Korb und ging weiter.

"Ich kann das doch gar nicht bezahlen Potter!" meinte der Tränkemeister.

"Keine Sorge, wenn es unbedingt sein muss zahlst du es mir später zurück. Mein Onkel hat soweit schon alles geregelt, der Antrag ist durch. Im Moment versucht er sogar dein beschlagnahmtes Geld in England wieder freizukriegen, dass es dann auf die hiesige Zauberbank übertragen wird. Und das wird er auch schaffen, sonst wäre er nicht Seregil Taizun. Vor allem nicht, wenn er Fudge dabei nicht etwas erpressen könnte!" grinste er fies.

"Von mir aus!" grummelte sein Gegenüber.

"Ach hör schon auf zu grummeln Severus, ich bezahle die Bücher jetzt und damit basta. Wenn du noch was anderes wolltest, findest du mich bei den Zutaten, ich brauche noch einiges!" schon verschwand er ins Untergeschoss. 

Der Laden befand sich wie ein großes Muggelkaufhaus auf mehreren Stockwerken und war sehr gut aufgeteilt und ausgestattet. Es gab sogar Personal was einen gute Auskunft gab und half, wenn man Fragen hatte oder etwas suchte.

Harry suchte währenddessen nach den fehlenden Zutaten, die er wieder aufstocken musste. Besonders für Heiltränke brauchte er dringend neue, weil er die letzten für Severus und ein paar seiner Verletzungen verbrauchte. Plötzlich fühlte er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer genau hinter sich und dann genau neben ihm. Beide hatten gleichzeitig nach einer Phiole mit Basiliskenblutextrakt gegriffen und ihre Hände berührten sich jetzt. Sev zog seine sofort zurück und lief rot an. Der ehemalige Junge-der-lebte stellte hingegen ein paar der Phiolen in seinen Korb und machte sich daran den Rest zusammenzusuchen.

Seinen Arm legte er dabei um Sevs Hüfte und zog ihn mit, weil dieser immer noch knallrot in der Gegend rum stand. Bei einem Mitarbeiter ließ sich Ace jetzt Zutaten abwiegen und ging dann anschließend zur Kasse. Snape hatte ihm auch noch etwas in die Hand gedrückt und wartete jetzt vor dem Laden.

_Was ist das bloß für ein komisches Gefühl? Jedes mal wenn ich in Potters nähe bin, fühle ich mich so. Mein Herz klopft schneller, mein Gesicht wird rot und in meinen Bauch scheint es, als ob darin Schmetterlinge fliegen würden! _

Erde an Severus, du hast dich voll in den jungen Mann verschossen!

Halt die Klappe, als ob ich mich je in den Sohn meines Erzfeindes verlieben würde. Niemals, auch wenn die Hölle einfriert. Und wer bist du verdammt noch mal?

Als ob du das nicht wüsstest Sevvieleinchen. Ich bin dein Gewissen oder die Stimme deiner Vernunft, egal wie du mich bezeichnest. Jetzt schnapp dir den Jungen und lass ihn dir nicht durch die Lappen gehen. Ich habe es satt auf dieses ständige trübselige Leben! 

Lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Erstens will ich nichts von Sankt Potter. Zweitens hat er eine Tochter und damit eine Familie. Drittens stehe ich nicht auf Männer!

Ja klar und Voldemort war eine Frau. Erstens ist Potter genau dein Typ. Zweitens ist er zu haben und scheint auch in dir interessiert zu sein und drittens bist du völlig bescheuert, wenn du diesem Traummann einfach so übersiehst! schrie die lästige stimme in seinem Kopf. 

"Severus alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ace, der jetzt schon mit der Hand vor seinen Augen rumfuchtelte, um endlich eine Reaktion von ihm zu bekommen.

"Was?" kam vom Angesprochenen überrascht.

"Ich versuche schon seit fünf Minuten dich aus deinem Tranceähnlichenzustand zu kriegen. Sollten wir vielleicht zurückfahren?"

"Das wäre vielleicht besser, ich fühle mich gerade nicht so besonders!" log er.

_ Von wegen ich fühle mich nicht besonders. Klar tust du das nicht, du bis voll scharf auf ihn und willst dir das bloß nicht eingestehen! erklang die nervige Stimme in seinen Kopf wieder. _

"Okay, wir können noch ein anderes Mal uns hier genauer umsehen. Das wichtigste haben wir ja!" ging der Neffe des Zauberministers auf dessen Lüge ein. Immerhin hatten sie jetzt eine ganze neue Garderobe für den Ex-Todesser besorgt und nicht nur in Schwarz. 

Während der Rückfahrt debattierte der schwarzhaarige Zaubertränkemeister immer noch mit seinem Gewissen. Doch dabei merkte er nicht, wie er immer wieder kurze Blicke zu seinem ehemaligen Hassschüler warf und dabei rot anlief.

"Severus bist du wirklich sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du bist schon wieder knallrot im Gesicht!" etwas Aufziehen dürfte er ihn ja.

Am liebsten wäre der Angesprochene auf der Stelle tot umgekippt oder ein Abgrund sollte sich unter ihm auftun und verschlingen. Das war ihm alles so peinlich und er wollte sich nicht eingestehen warum. In Potters Wohnung angekommen, wollte er sich gleich verziehen, doch sein ehemaliger Lieblingsschüler zog ihn an sich und sah ihn so intensiv an. Das er am liebsten geschmolzen wäre.

"Aber aber Severus du solltest dich wirklich etwas hinlegen, deine Beine geben ja schon nach!" So ließ er ihn stehen, um die Einkäufe ins Wohnzimmer und in sein Labor zu bringen.

Sein ehemaliger Lehrer lehnte immer noch an der Tür und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

_ Verdammt was macht dieser Kerl nur mit mir? _

Dazu sage ich lieber nichts. Das war eine Vollanmache und du Idiot übersiehst das voll!

Lass mich endlich zu frieden, ich will nichts von ihm!

Ja klar und ich bin der neue Weltherrscher! 

"Ich brauche eindeutig eine kalte Dusche!" murmelte er und ging ins Bad.

Währenddessen bereitete Serenas Vater gerade Tee und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu. Ceres seine Schlange kam in die Küche.

_ So du spielst also nur mit ihm oder was war das gerade?_

Oh ich habe ihn nur voll angemacht und wie ich gerade höre, hat sein Körper voll darauf reagiert!

Ihr Zweibeiner seid ein komisches Volk. Wenn wir uns Paaren wollen, dann tun wir das auch und sind nicht so Anspruchsvoll und lahm wie ihr es seid!

_Ceres du bist ja auch eine Schlange, ihr habt mehr Partner. Wir Zweibeiner haben in der Regel meist nur einen mit dem wir für den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen sind. Außerdem brauchte der gute Mal wieder jemanden, sonst verknallt er sich noch in mich und das willst du ja nicht oder?_

Auf gar keinen Fall bleibt der hier, sonst beiße ich ihn! zischte die Schlange aufgebracht.

Na dann sollten wir ihn wohl mal verkuppeln mit jemanden! schlug ihr Zweibeiner vor.

Und das so schnell wie möglich! damit schlängelte sie sich aus der Küche, als Sev diese betrat.   
  
"Was wollte deine Schlange denn?" fragte er seinen momentanen Gastgeber.

"Ach das übliche, ihrer Eifersucht mal wieder verdeutlichen. Sie mag niemanden der mir zu Nahe kommt. Vor allem mit mir in einem Bett schläft. Jetzt kam sie auf die Idee dich entweder rauszuschmeißen oder zu verkuppeln. Schlangen ich sage es ja immer wieder, haben sie nicht alle!"

"Ah ja!" mehr konnte er einfach nicht dazu sagen.

"Ich höre da schon gar nicht mehr hin, wenn sie wieder damit anfängt. Jetzt esse lieber was, bevor es wieder kalt wird!"

"Ddddaaaaadddiiiiilein!" schrie plötzlich jemand von der Tür aus.

"Serena komm endlich rein und schreie nicht durchs ganze Haus. Sonst streiche ich dir das Zaubern für eine Woche, wenn du nicht im Kindergarten bist!"

"Du bist gemein!" murrte seine Tochter und verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Probier das gar nicht erst, selbst deine Mutter hat mich damit nicht klein gekriegt!" warnte er sie vor.

"Sevvie Dad ist ganz gemein zu mir!" schluchzte sie jetzt.

"Äh Potter ging das jetzt nicht etwas weit?" fragte er.

"Das ist ihre typische Show und es fällt jedes Mal jemand darauf rein. Für mich ist das nichts Neues!" erwiderte dieser nur und Trank seinen Tee weiter. Dann las er sogar in einer Zeitschrift. 

"Och menno du bist fies!" seufzte seine Tochter und marschierte aus der Küche.

"Spätestens in drei Minuten ist sie wieder hier, mit guter Laune und erzählt uns was sie heute wieder alles angestellt hat. Sie ist schlimmer als die Weasley-Zwillinge zusammen. In Hogwarts hätten sie die reinste Freude an ihr!" grinste er.

"Das glaub ich gerne, obwohl sie dann eher nach Slytherin gehörte!"

"Entweder Slytherin oder Ravenclaw, doch ich tendiere auch eher zu Slytherin!" stimmte er seinen Ex-Lehrer zu.

Wie Sabazios es vorausgesehen hatte, stand seine Tochter keine drei Minuten später umgezogen in der Küche. Mit etwas zu Essen setzte sie sich zu ihnen und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

"Wenn du schon so grinst Sera, dann hast du mal wieder was angestellt!" kam es von ihrem Vater und eine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe.

"Also zuerst war ich in der Babygruppe gelandet. Dort sollten wir Süßigkeiten in einen Stift oder Notizbuch verwandeln, aber das konnte ich schon. So habe ich den Adler von der Lehrerin in einen Trinkpokal verwandelt. Weil sie nichts mit mir anfangen konnten, kam ich in eine fortgeschrittenere Gruppe. Da war es unsere Aufgabe Federn in der Luft Wörter Spiegelverkehrt schreiben zu lassen. Na ja meine hat dann angefangen Bilder zu zeichnen und hat einen Schneesturm erzeugt.

Den die Lehrerin hat dann verschwinden lassen, bevor wir richtig mit einer Schneeballschlacht loslegen konnten. Anschließend gab es heiße Schokolade!" erzählte sie den beiden.

"Wo warst du mal wieder mit deinen Gedanken junge Dame?" hakte Ace nach.

"Äh...nun. Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sev gemacht und da ist es halt passiert. Es hat zwar keiner gemerkt, doch ich weiß, dass ich mich konzentrieren muss!" gab sie zu.

"Liebes du bist für dein Alter schon viel reifer und weiter als viele andere Kinder. Sei lieber ein Kind und benehme dich wie eines. Ich selbst konnte dass nicht, doch ich möchte, dass es dir nicht auch so ergeht. Böse bin ich dir zwar nicht, aber horche lieber auf die Anweisungen deiner Lehrer, auch wenn du das schon kannst!" riet er ihr und bekam ein nicken als Antwort.

"Es tut mir Leid Dad!" kam es traurig von ihr.

"Hey ich bin dir nicht böse. Selbst mir passieren solche Sachen noch. Letztens war ich doch so durch den Wind, dass ich einen Trank völlig verhauen habe, den ich sonst im Schlaf brauen kann. Versprich mir bloß nicht zu schnell erwachsen werden zu wollen und das du dich etwas mehr konzentrieren und dich an die Anweisungen halten wirst. Schließlich bist du noch nicht in der Schule, sondern nur im Kindergarten. Du willst ja sicher nicht, dass ich dich dort rausnehme, weil ich denken könnte, dass du dort etwas überforderst wirst oder?" wollte er von ihr Wissen.

"Nein mir macht es da Spaß und ich verspreche dir mehr aufzupassen, mich zu konzentrierten, an die Anweisungen zu halten und nicht so schnell erwachsen zu werden!" rasselte sie das alles runter. 

"Na gut meine Wassernymphe, dann würde ich jetzt rennen, bevor der Löwe dich frisst!" knurrte er los.

"Hilfe da ist ein Löwe und der will mich fressen!" schrie sie und rannte aus der Küche, gefolgt von ihrem Vater.

"Ich kriege dich und dann werde ich dich fressen!"

"Nein, Sevvie hilf mir!" rief sie in Richtung Küche. Doch da hatte der Löwe sie schon umgesprungen und rollte mit ihr auf den Boden rum. Um sie anschließend durchzukitzeln.

Snape stand währenddessen völlig baff an der Küchentür und sah sich das Schauspiel an, was sich Vater und Tochter da gerade lieferten. So etwas hatte er selbst nie erfahren in seiner Kindheit oder gar gesehen.

"Sera jetzt ist Schluss, deine Lieblingssendungen kommen doch gleich, also auf und lass deinen alten Vater mal wieder Atmen!" dafür bekam er einen knuff von ihr.

"Du bist nicht alt, nur verkalkt!" dafür musste sie rennen und sich gut genug verstecken.

"Was für ein freches kleines Ding!" knurrte ihr Vater und stand vom Boden auf.

"Läuft das immer so zwischen euch?" fragte Snape neugierig.

"So ungefähr, also gewöhn dich schon mal dran!" antwortete Harry und ging in die Küche um seinen Tee weiter zutrinken.

Der ehemalige Hauslehrer von Slytherin folgte ihm kurz darauf, nachdem Serena es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte und nun Fern sah.


End file.
